The master of Electricity
by mangakas2000
Summary: Tetsuya Nogucchi un mages possedant une force extraordinaire. Il devra prouver sa valeur afin de gravir les échelons dans une sociétés ou l'on ne vous considère que par votre force. Suivez le dans une aventure ou il cherchera à dépasser sa soeur ainée à tout prix


La naissance d'un héros

0

Note de l'auteur

0

Bonjour

Chère futur lecteurs/lectrices je suis nouveau dans le domaine du fan fiction. Je ne compte pas forcément percer dans le domaine mais j'ai trouvé amusants d'écrire des histoires qui me passaient par la tête. Sur fan fiction je n'écrirais que des histoires en rapport avec les mangas, je suis un grand fan. Pour ma première c'est une histoire que j'ai inventé, je me suis inspire de différents mangas ceux qui connaissent reconnaitrons. Je suis ouvert à tout commentaire qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. N'hésiter surtout pas si vous croyez que je ne détaille pas assez ou si il y a trop de faute sur ce bonne lecture

0

Début de l'histoire

0

Hanoe : Tetsuya descend vite, tu vas être en retard. C'est ton premier jour, tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance d'arrivé à l'heure.

Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive. Dit-il en tombant dans des escaliers

Hanoe : Non mais regarde comment t'es habillés.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manche longue, un pantalon vert assorti avec une veste verte ornée du symbole de l'établissement tout cela constituait l'uniforme officiel de l'école.

Tu vas dans l'une des facultés le plus prestigieuse du Japon pour les gens comme toi de plus tu vas y rejoindre ta sœur qui y occupe une place importante tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire honte. Et noue bien ta cravate bon sang

Tetsuya : ok ok, pff …. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourde parfois. Bon tchao, on se revoit aux vacances de noël.

Hanoe : T'as bien pris ton téléphone je veux que tu m'appelle au moins tous les trois jours sinon tu me connais. Tu vas me manquer heureusement que j'ai ta petite sœur, elle n'est pas près de me quitter. Va et reviens sain et sauf, je t'aime.

Vlan

(Du cote de Tetsuya)

Je m'appelle Tetsuya NOGUCHI et la femme qui me parlait tout à l'heure c'est ma mère Hanoe NOGUCHI, une maman poule et très caractériel.

J'ai 15 ans et en ce jour du 7 septembre 2020 je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'université d'Okidawa au Japon, cet établissement est réputés pour former des « surhumains », mais avant de parler de ça revenons au commencent.

Il y a 20 ans, 5 ans avant ma naissance une épidémie meurtrière a frappé le Japon causant sur son passage des centaines de milliers de mort. Les habitants qui ont été frappée par ces épidémies ont été mis en quarantaine. Le gouvernement mit la pression sur tous les scientifiques et biologistes du pays afin de trouver un remède à ce virus, mais on ne put trouver de solution à ce mal-être jusqu'au jour un scientifique Azuto OCCHI prétendit trouver une nouvelle bactérie qui libérerait un poison qui détruirait les cellules infectés et remplacerait par d'autres créer à partir du poison l'inconvénient c'est qu'il ne l'avait testé sur personne au préalable et n'en connaissait pas les effets secondaires.

A mon avis il avait peur d'avoir un mort sur la conscience et surtout d'être humilié.

Le gouvernement n'en prit pas compte et injectere le remède à un patient volontaire et qui connaissait les risques. Au bout de plusieurs jours les symptômes avaient disparu, le président ordonna la production en masse de ce médicament qu'ils administrèrent à l'ensemble de la population touchée. Toutefois des mois après chez les patients des effets secondaires comme l'avait prédit le scientifique firent leurs apparitions, certaines ont vue se développer chez eux « des sortes de pouvoirs », partout dans le pays on recensait les mêmes cas. Apres avoir examinés ces patients qui possèdent des dons surhumains les scientifiques et archéologue du paranormal s'aperçurent que tous les pouvoirs développé était en rapport avec la nature.

Le gouvernement y vit une occasion d'agrandir leur force militaire et ainsi affirmer leur suprématie sur les autres états cependant cela fuita sur les réseaux sociaux et le monde entier envoyèrent des espions afin de récupérer cette source de pouvoir. Tous ces évènements entrainèrent une nouvelle guerre les pays tels que les Etats-Unis, la France et d'autres puissances mondiales décidèrent d'assiéger les pays avec lesquelles ils étaient en conflits. Ainsi débuta la 3ème Guerre Mondial qui dura 8 ans et fit perdre la vie à des millions de personne dont mon père…

De petit pays inconnus profitèrent de la Guerre pour asseoir leur pouvoir sur d'autres pays et créèrent un état monarchique. Le royaume de Zandia par exemple en fait partie. La guerre se termina par l'alliance de magicien qui s'était rendu compte qu'on les utilisait comme arme de guerre, un traité de paix stipule que les états possédants des mages n'ont nul droit de les faire interférés dans les guerres ou les conflits.

Aujourd'hui des centres de formations ont été mis en place dans lesquelles on leurs apprend à maitriser leurs pouvoir, malheureusement le taux de criminalités a aussi augmentés donc la police engage aussi ces mages. Au japon il existe 5 universités répartis dans tout le pays et l'université d'Okidawa fait partie de l'une d'elle.


End file.
